1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to illuminated electrical outlets and power cords.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical power outlets are necessary and important but almost invisible features in every house or building. We never notice them but would find it strange to enter a building that has none. In both the arenas of personal dwellings and office space, personal style and individualism have entered into the decor and even the architecture of the building. A lot of companies now use a vast array of lights, colors and imagery in an attempt to convey a certain message about their business. In the same manner, individuals also use lights, colors, and imagery to “set the mood” of the style and flair represented in their home or business. It has gotten to the point wherein what used to be standard now has become personalized. For instance, telephones used to come in a basic style and color, now there are phones of all styles, colors and shapes. Likewise, the light switch on the wall used to always be cram or white, now you can replace the standard plate with plates of all different sizes, shapes and colors.
For the most part, there has not been much change to the electrical power outlet except for illumination of the outlet plate to assist the users in finding the plate in the dark. Consumers would love to have the ability to customize their wall plates to have different and magnificent colors one day and a totally new design color the next day. By having the means to replace or change the electrical outlet within a matter of seconds, the user can truly “customize”his or her office space, house, etc. There is, therefore, a need for an optical conductor illuminating outlet receptacle that is dimensioned and configured to illuminate with a plurality of vibrant colors, is easily replaceable without danger to the user, is inexpensive and provides a light source inside the receptacle that assists users in finding the receptacle in the dark as well as a functional night light.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.